Problem: Express this number in scientific notation. $\text{763 thousandths}$
Answer: $\text{763 thousandths}$ can be written as $0.763$ in standard form. Count the zeroes to the right of the decimal point before the leading ${7}$ : there are $0$ zeroes. If you count the leading digit ${7}$, there is ${1}$ digit to the right of the decimal point. So: $\text{763 thousandths}= {7}.63 \times 10^{{-1}}$